


You’re More Than That

by locked_prism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I don’t really know how to tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locked_prism/pseuds/locked_prism
Summary: Adam has doubts about Michael staying with him.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	You’re More Than That

When hell opened up Michael let Adam take control because he knew he would want to be back on Earth after so long. Adam decided to take advantage of having an archangel inside of him and asked Michael to fly him around. He visited places he never thought he would. 

One day Adam was sitting out in a field having a picnic with Michael by his side. They were casually talking with each other, content. Adam sighed, deciding this was enough, “Michael.. you can go now.” 

Michael gives him a look, “I can go?” 

“Yeah. You don’t need me anymore. You can finally go back to heaven or something.” 

“There's nothing left for me up there and do you really think after all this time I would just leave you?” 

“Do-do you want to stay with me?” 

“Yes,” Michael responds as if it was obvious. He reaches for Adam’s hand and they lock their fingers together, “You’re more than just my vessel.” 

Adam looks him in the eyes, his own containing so much emotion. He eventually has to look away but Michael takes his chin between his fingers, forcing his head back up, “I love you.” 

Adam can feel the beginning of tears in his eyes. He surges forward and captures Michael’s lips with his own. Their lips slot together and they close their eyes. Michael is happy to reciprocate. It’s a soft, meaningful kiss and they move fluidly together. 

“I love you too,” Adam mutters when they pull apart. 

“Of course I’ll only stay if you want me to. Do you want me to stay?” 

Adam genuinely laughs at that, “Of course I want you to stay!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always welcome and I would love feedback.


End file.
